


Let Us Fix It (Eddie x Venom)

by DarkJaxk



Category: Venom (Comics), Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Eddie Brock, Established Eddie Brock/Venom Symbiote, M/M, Male Pronouns for Venom Symbiote (Marvel), Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-30 17:54:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17833340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkJaxk/pseuds/DarkJaxk
Summary: "Nothing's wrong, V. It'll go away on its own," he replied, his voice gruff from just waking up."But we want to help, Eddie. Let us fix it," Venom pleaded.





	Let Us Fix It (Eddie x Venom)

"Ugh," Eddie groaned as the sunlight hit his eyes. 

"Good morning, Eddie," Vemon said, "Something's wrong with your body. Very sensitive." 

Eddie rolled on to his side, immediately noticing the stiffness between his legs.  
"Nothing's wrong, V. It'll go away on its own," He replied, rolling onto his back, exhausted.

"But we want to help, Eddie," the symbiote purred, "Let us fix it." 

Eddie felt the familiar tendrils run up his sides and he shuddered underneath his blanket despite the overwhelming warmth he was surround with. 

"You like that."

Venom continued to push the tendrils up Eddie's chest, circling around his left nipple. 

"V," Eddie whined at his others teasing touches. 

"Shh, Eddie. We promise this will feel good, just relax." 

A black band formed over Eddie's eyes and he tensed. "V, what's this? I can't see."

"Don't worry, Eddie, we've got us," the symbiote said smugly as a firm hand wrapped around his cock. 

"Nhh," Eddie grunted and squirmed as Venom's tongue slithered around his cock. 

Not being able to see what his symbiote was up to made him even more tense and yet all the more sensitive. Eddie dug his nails into the sheets as the symbiote stroked him. He jumped when he felt his tongue prod his ass. 

"So loose now, Eddie. Very pretty," the symbiote muttered.

"I don't need to hear that my ass is pretty, V," Eddie panted before moaning.

"Just stating facts. We know that we like it." 

Venom's tongue pushed into him deeper and deeper, curling up to meet his g-spot. Eddie's back arched off the sheets as a mixture of moans and pleads escaped him. 

"V, please stop teasing," he whined as a hand wrapped around his cock. 

Venom forced Eddie's arms above his head and held them together with another black band. 

"Patience, Eddie," the symbiote purred, his body forming above him. "We thought you wanted it to just 'go away on its own'". 

"Don't be a smart a-ah~". 

Venom had pushed himself, rather harshly, in Eddie, effectively shutting him up. He hadn't even felt his tongue leave. Placing his hands on either side of Eddie's head, he began to rock his hips slowly at first then faster, marveling at the sight of Eddie. His cheeks tinted a soft pink and his face contorted into something that could only be described as pure bliss.  Venom's tongue slither down to Eddie's cock, suddenly possessed with the urge to make him cum. 

Eddie anchored his legs onto Venom's hips. "Ah-hmm~. V, yes, more please!" Eddie panted as he sped up, working his tongue faster. 

Venom placed one large hand on Eddie's side, gripping tightly and guiding his hips down to meet him. 

"We love how you feel," Venom hissed out, "So warm and eager for us. You're so close." 

"V, please." 

"We know, Eddie." 

Venom removed his tongue from Eddie's cock and it slithered into his mouth. He grabbed both of Eddie's hands in one of his as he kissed him deeply. His hips continue to drill into him even as Eddie struggled against the kiss, strangled moans tearing from his throat. 

Eddie cupped Venom's cheek, arching his back tensely and clenching up around him him before letting loose a loud moan. His body jerked underneath Venom as cum coated his stomach, spasms from the waves of pleasure that seemed to flow through his entire body settling down to a soft tingle in his finger tips.   
   
However, Venom didn't stop. He continued to rock his hips slowly, diving deep into Eddie before pulling all the way back to the tip. He stopped every once in a while to grind into him. 

"V," Eddie whined, oversensitive and drained, "Please stop. I can't take it anymore." 

"But we want to, Eddie. We like the way your body responds to us," Venom replied softly, grinding once more. 

Eddie let out a pained moan as his soft cock made a poor attempt to come to life again, twitching weakly. "Mmm. V, please." 

"Okay, Eddie, we will stop," Venom said a bit rueful for making him beg. 

Venom's form receded back into his body, taking the black bands with him, and pulling the covers up over him once more. 

It wasn't long before Venom said, "Eddie, we're hungry."


End file.
